My Poor Teacher
by Slyeranime
Summary: Narusasu. Sasuke yang membutuhkan uang memutuskan membantu Kakashi menangani murid berandalan bernama Namikaze Naruto, yang merupakan Putra dari pemilik Namikaze High School. Sayangnya hal itu tak semudah seperti yang Sasuke bayangkan. Chapter 2 end
1. Chapter 1

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Narusasu

Warning : OOC, BL

Happy reading

My poor teacher

By Slyeranime

Namikaze High School adalah sekolah terbaik yang terdapat di konoha. Menyekolahkan anak disana adalah impian dari sebagian besar orang tua. Sayangnya sekolah itu tidak mudah di tembus, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa masuk disana. Terdapat dua golongan siswa yang bisa di terima di sekolah itu. Golongan pertama adalah orang-orang yang memiliki banyak uang dan golongan kedua adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata. Dan Uchiha Sasuke termasuk dalam golongan ke dua.

Sasuke tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, ia hanya bersandar dengan beasiswa yang diterimanya karena prestasi. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal ketika dia masih SMP, sedangkan kakaknya pergi meninggalkannya dan tidak pernah kembali. Jadi bisa di bilang ia sebatangkara. Sasuke tinggal di apartement kecilnya yang murah. Ia menyambung hidupnya dengan bekerja _part time_ di tempat-tempat tertentu. Walau begitu, di sekolahnya Sasuke sangat di hormati. Ia di kenal sebagai murid yang paling berprestasi. Ia juga salah satu orang yang berjasa mengharumkan nama baik Namikaze High School karena prestasinya. Tidak heran jika ia menjadi murid favorit guru-guru dan primadona di kalangan Siswa-siswi.

Dan suatu ketika di ruang kepala sekolah…

"Uchiha Sasuke kau harus membantuku." Pinta Hatake Kakashi dengan nada memohon. Ia adalah kepala sekolah di Namikaze High School.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya untuk memandang wajah kepala sekolahnya itu . Ia penasaran, Mengapa tepatnya wajah Kakashi -yang biasanya selalu bersikap cuek dalam menanggapi masalah- kini terlihat pucat pasi. Menyadari tatapan aneh sang siswa, Kakashi menyerahkan sebuah map biru berisi biodata seorang siswa kehadapannya.

Sasuke mengerling nama Siswa yang bertuliskan 'Namikaze Naruto' lalu langsung melompat ke kalimat yang di tulis dengan tinta berwarna merah. ia mengerutkan alisnya ketika membaca setiap kata yang tertulis di kertas itu. Kata yang menunjukkan bagaimana kelakuan sang siswa di sekolah lamanya dulu. Yang bisa dikatakan, hampir setiap hari pemuda itu melakukan perkelahian, balapan motor, dan berprestasi buruk.

"Anak itu di transfer ke Sekolah ini." Jelas Kakashi, "dan akan mengikuti pelajaran mulai hari ini."

Sasuke terperangah. Bagaimana mungkin orang seperti ini bisa di terima disekolahnya yang diikat dengan begitu banyak peraturan. Nilainya pun sama sekali tidak bisa menjaminnya.

Lagi seakan-akan bisa membaca apa yang ingin di lontarkan sang siswa Kakashi mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah kertas biodata tersebut. Atau lebih tepatnya ke nama sang Siswa. Sasuke membaca nama itu lagi dan akhirnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, ia Putra Semata Wayang dari Namikaze Minato dan Kushina." Kakashi menekankan kata 'Putra Semata Wayang' yang membuat Sasuke mendengus melecehkan.

_Cih memanfaatkan kekuasaan orang tua._

"Dan pagi ini," Kakashi melanjutkan, "Minato Namikaze sendiri yang memberi mandat kepadaku untuk mendidik putranya menjadi anak yang lebih baik."

Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Sepertinya ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Oleh karena itu Sasuke, aku mohon kepadamu."

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menatap mata Kakashi. Sesungguhnya ia sama sekali tidak ingin di pusingkan dengan masalah. Kehidupannya sekarang ini sudah menguras tenanganya. Setiap hari ia sekolah lalu kerja _part time_, dan pada larut malam ia harus membuka bukunya untuk mempertahankan beasiswanya. Ia tidak akan punya waktu untuk mengurusi anak manja yang di yakininya akan menyusahkan hidupnya.

"Kau yang terbaik di sekolah ini Sasuke. Aku percaya padamu." Kakashi mulai melontarkan kalimat rayuannya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak punya pilihan. Baginya hanya Sasukelah satu-satunya orang yang mampu menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi Kakashi lagi-lagi mampu menebak apa yang ada di pikiran murid kesayangannya itu. oleh karena itu, ia kembali melakukan bujukan maut yang tidak akan di tolak Sasuke.

"Beasiswamu akan kunaikkan jika kau berhasil." Sahut Kakashi yang sukses membuat mata Onyx Sasuke melebar bergairah.

Kakashi tau, kelemahan terbesar Sasuke adalah uang. Orang susah sepertinya memang sangat membutuhkan uang untuk bertahan hidup. Karena Sasuke mengerti betapa sulitnya mencari uang.

"50% dan aku setuju." Sahut Sasuke. Ia menatap Kakashi dengan penuh percaya diri.

"30%! itu sudah cukup banyak untukmu." Tawar Kakashi. Ia menutup kembali map di hadapan Sasuke dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci mejanya.

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang. 30% cukuplah untuk membayar sewa apartementnya selama satu tahun.

"Baiklah aku setuju." Balas Sasuke dengan satu anggukan angkuh. Ia tidak bisa melihat senyuman penuh kemenangan dari Kakashi akibat sebuah masker hitam yang menutup daerah mulutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu ruang kepala sekolah menjeblak terbuka. Dan seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna kuning dengan mata biru samudra masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Tas ranselnya berada di tangan kirinya, dan Jas seragam sekolahnya berada di tangan kanannya. Dua kancing kemeja atasnya ia biarkan terbuka. Dasinya bahkan sudah tak terlihat dimanapun.

Pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu memandang dua orang penghuni lainnya yang terlihat kaget dengan kedatangannya.

"Yo! Namikaze Naruto!" Sahutnya setengah berteriak. Ia memandang Kakashi dan memamerkan cengiran lima jarinya seakan-akan Kakashi adalah teman sebayanya.

Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dengan perbuatan tidak sopan siswa baru di hadapannya itu. Ia melirik Sasuke dan berkata, "Naruto senang bertemu denganmu. Sasuke bisa kau antarkan Naruto ke kelasnya."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal. Dengan seenaknya dia melemparkan segala tanggung jawabnya kepada pundak Sasuke. Tapi setelah membayangkan uang sewa apartementnya selama satu tahun, Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk juga.

"Ikut aku." Perintah Sasuke ia berjalan ke luar ruangan. Sedangkan pemuda Namikaze itu mengikuti Sasuke dalam diam.

Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu

"Cih, ternyata Tou-san punya yang seperti ini di Jepang." Sahut Naruto keras. Ia memandang setiap koridor yang dilaluinya dengan terkesima.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya fokus dengan tujuannya untuk sampai di kelas secepat mungkin lalu memikirkan rencana untuk mendidik pemuda tolol yang berjalan di belakangnya itu.

"Oi _chicken butt_. Siapa namamu?" Terdengar suara kasar dari arah belakang Sasuke. Sasuke tidak perlu berbalik untuk tau siapa si sumber suara itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabnya singkat masih memandang lurus kedepan walau dalam hati ia ingin sekali meninju wajah pemuda di belakangnya karena telah menghinanya.

"Oh ya, si Pria masker mengatakannya tadi." Naruto mengingat-ngingat.

Tepat ketika suasana kembali tenang, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan benturan keras di belakangnya yang sukses membuatnya jatuh bersujud ke depan. Sasuke melihat tas berwarna orange tergeletak di sampingnya. Lalu ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang Naruto yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Baiklah teme, sesungguhnya kau orang yang paling kurang ajar yang pernah ku temui." Desis Naruto. ia menunduk angkuh memandang Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi bersujud di hadapannya. "Perlu kuingatkan dimana posisimu? Atau kau tidak tau siapa aku? Dengarkan aku brengsek, jika kau bersamaku, dilarang berjalan di depanku karena akulah yang memimpin!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya balas menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu tanpa ekspresi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia di perlakukan seperti ini. Di marahi, dibentak, bahkan di pukuli sudah pernah ia rasakan di tempat kerjanya. Orang miskin seperti dia memang sudah sering di injak-injak oleh orang lain. Semuanya ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan uang. Inilah mengapa Sasuke sangat menginginkan uang, karena untuk mendapatkan selembarnya saja Sasuke juga harus membuang harga dirinya jauh-jauh.

Sasuke sudah hapal bagaimana cara untuk menghadapi orang yang seperti Naruto. Satu-satunya cara adalah diam, lalu tatap matanya agar dia tau bahwa ia didengarkan.

Melihat Sasuke tidak berusaha melawannya, Naruto tersenyum puas. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke dan memandang sekelilingnya. "Dimana kelasku?"

"Kelas 213." Jawab Sasuke. Ia meraih tas Naruto dan bangkit berdiri. Ia mengernyit sedikit merasakan rasa sakit di punggungnya. Namun tetap berjalan mengikuti Naruto tanpa berhenti.

Ini tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Pemuda Namikaze ini ternyata memiliki sifat yang sangat buruk. Tidak heran mengapa ia dipindahkan ke sekolah ini.

Sesampainya di kelas, kelakukan Naruto bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan di ruang kepala sekolah tadi, ia membuka pintu kelas atau lebih tepatnya membantingnya terbuka lalu berjalan ke depan kelas. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengerling siswa-siswa yang menatapnya dengan kaget.

Guru Kurinai yang merupakan guru matematikanya memandang Naruto dengan heran lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Sasuke yang menutup pintu kelas dalam diam. Ketika Sasuke membalas tatapannya, guru itu telah kembali memandang Naruto.

"Ingat namaku baik-baik." Naruto berkata dengan suara keras. "Namikaze Naruto."

Beberapa anak menahan nafas mendengar nama itu. Sepertinya mereka menyadari siapa tepatnya siswa yang berada di hadapan mereka ini.

Puas dengan reaksi teman-temannya, Naruto berjalan ke bangku paling sudut dan paling belakang yang di huni oleh Rock lee. Siswa beralis tebal itu mulai gemetaran ketika Naruto berhenti di samping mejanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Lee dengan tergesa-gesa mengambil buku-bukunya dan menyambar tasnya sendiri lalu pindah ke bangku lain yang kosong. Naruto segera duduk menggantikan Lee, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas meja dan tertidur. Ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan was-was dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling tenang. ia berjalan kearah meja Naruto dan meletakkan tasnya di sampingnya, dan berbalik kembali menuju kursinya sendiri yang terletak di meja paling depan. Suara bisikan mulai terdengar ketika Sasuke mulai membuka bukunya dan membaca dalam diam.

Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu

Pada jam istirahat, kelas semakin ramai. Banyak siswa yang berasal dari kelas lain berkunjung ke kelas Sasuke untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya terhadap kabar yang mengatakan tentang kehadiran Putra pemilik sekolah. Sebagian dari mereka hanya mengintip dari jendela dan sebagiannya lagi berdiri di depan pintu. Semuanya berbisik membicarakan Naruto.

"Permisi, jangan berdiri di tengah jalan aku tidak bisa lewat!"

"Sakura tunggu aku!"

Dua gadis berambut pink dan kuning muncul dari kerumunan. Mereka memandang kesal kepada kerumunan orang yang sukses membuat bajunya kusut. Sepertinya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas butuh banyak perjuangan.

"Sasuke-kun." Sapa perempuan berambut pink. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menarik bangku kosong ke samping Sasuke. Ia meletakkan kotak bentonya yang berwarna pink ke atas meja Sasuke dan duduk di bangku kosong tersebut.

"Sakura jangan curang!" Teriak Ino. Tidak mau kalah ia meletakkan kotak bentonya tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Membuat gadis di sampingnya berteriak tidak terima.

"Ne,ne,ne, Sasuke-kun, hari ini kau pilih yang mana?" Ino berbicara dengan nada genit. Ia memamerkan isi bentonya yang di hias seperti bunga.

"Ckckck, makanan apa itu?" Balas Sakura melecehkan, "Coba lihat, buatanku jauh lebih lezat."

Sakura membuka isi bentonya yang telah dihias dengan gambar hati.

Yah beginilah keseharian mereka setiap hari. Sakura dan Ino salah satu fans Sasuke di sekolah yang terkuat tentunya, selalu datang membawa bento untuk di berikan kepada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke akan langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati. Bukan karena ia suka tapi karena ini salah satu cara untuk menghemat uang. Lagipula kedua gadis itu sangat senang jika Sasuke mulai memakan bekal buatannya.

Sasuke memandang kedua bento tersebut dalam diam. Baginya yang mana saja tidak masalah selama gratis. Ia mengambil sumpit yang Sakura tawarkan dan mulai mengarahkannya kearah bento Sakura –ia bisa mendengar teriakan penuh kemenangan Sakura dan desisan kekesalan Ino- tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan tan meraih kotak bento tersebut dan mengangkatnya ke luar jangkauan Sasuke.

"Hei!" Teriak Sakura memelototi pemuda berambut Jabrik yang kini mulai memakan bentonya tanpa repot-repot menggunakan sumpit.

Naruto yang masih mengunyah telur gulung buatan Sakura, membalas Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Itu untuk Sasuke!" Bentak Sakura. Ia semakin kesal begitu mendengar teriakan bahagia Ino yang menandakkan Sasuke mulai melahap bento buatannya.

Naruto meletakkan bento Sakura ke atas meja. Kemudian memandang gadis berambut pink itu lekat-lekat.

"Gadis jepang ternyata cantik juga." Katanya membuat gadis dihadapannya _blushing_.

Sakura dan Ino adalah gadis yang paling cantik dan paling popular di sekolahnya. Sayangnya kedua gadis itu jatuh hati dengan lelaki yang sama, yaitu Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke malah tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan kepada kedua gadis itu, kecuali bento buatan mereka.

"Untuk apa kau suka dengan pria pengecut seperti dia? Lebih baik denganku saja." Kata Naruto, ia melirik Sasuke dengan meremehkan. "Apa kau tau siapa aku? Aku Namikaze Naruto."

Keheningan melanda kelas tersebut ketika Naruto selesai memperkenalkan dirinya. Sakura mundur beberapa langkah dari Naruto. Sepertinya ia sadar bahaya yang mengancamnya. Ia menarik Ino bersamanya dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, _Honey_!" Teriak Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Setelah Sakura menghilang dari penglihatannya. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak terpengaruh dengan keributan yang Naruto lakukan. Sasuke tetap memakan bento buatan Ino dalam diam, tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang duduk di samping menggantikan tempat Sakura tadi.

Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat lalu mendesah kesal, "_Flower boy_?"

Sasuke tidak menggubris Naruto. ia melahap telur gulung terakhirnya dan menutup kotak bento ino. Ia masukkan ke dalam tas bermaksud untuk mengembalikannya kepada Ino nanti. Dan hal itu sepertinya membuat Naruto marah. Ia mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke dan membuat mata Onyx Sasuke menghadap ke arahnya dengan kasar.

"Dengarkan aku, brengsek!" Bisik Naruto mengancam.

Beberapa anak yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mampu memandang kedua orang itu dalam diam. Beberapa lagi langsung berlari memanggil guru.

Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto. Sesungguhnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak takut dengan pemuda yang tingginya setara dengannya itu. Alasan mengapa ia diam adalah karena ia benar-benar menginginkan janji yang di berikan Kakashi kepadanya. Tapi bukan berarti Sasuke tidak bisa marah. Kelakukan Naruto sudah membuatnya muak, kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di dengarkan dari anak tolol sepertimu!" Balas Sasuke. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menantang.

Naruto melepas cengkramannya dari Sasuke. Kedua mata birunya melebar penuh keterkejutan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan balas menantangnya. Tapi keterkejutannya tidak bertahan lama, karena Naruto berhasil kembali menguasai dirinya.

"Kaulah yang seharusnya mendengar-"

Kata-kata Sasuke terhenti ketika tinju Naruto mendarat dengan keras dipipinya. Sasuke yang tidak menyadari pukulan Naruto terjatuh dari kursinya. Sasuke merasakan darah di dalam mulutnya. Pukulan Naruto sepertinya sukses membuat gusi Sasuke berdarah. Belum sempat Sasuke menyadari keadaannnya, Naruto kembali menendang perut Sasuke secara bertubi-tubi membuat punggung Sasuke menghantam kaki kursi yang tadi di dudukinya.

Siswa lain menahan nafas horor. Tak ada yang berani menghentikan Naruto, sampai teriakan dari Azuma sensei, guru olahraga memecah keheningan. Azuma menarik Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke. Ia menahan kedua tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya ke luar kelas. Spontan semua murid menyingkir dan memberi jalan kepada senseinya dan Naruto yang mengamuk. Kurinai yang tadinya berjalan di belakang Azuma, menghampiri Sasuke dan menunduk menatap muridnya yang di penuhi dengan luka-luka lebam di wajahnya. Kurinai membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Biar kuantar ke UKS." Kata Kurinai. Tapi Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku pulang saja." Balas Sasuke. Ia melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa mencekiknya.

Kurinai memandang seragam kotor Sasuke. Kemudian mengangguk mengizinkan. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Sasuke memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Kembali siswa yang berdiri di depan pintu dan koridor memberikan ruang untuknya melangkah.

Sulit. Ini terlalu sulit. Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa berbuat sejauh ini kepadanya. Siapa sangka ia akan di pukuli di hadapan teman-temannya. Kalau sudah begini Sasuke mana bisa menyerah. Ia bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan Naruto padanya. Lihat saja ia pasti berhasil.

Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu

Keesokan harinya setibanya di sekolah, Kurinai menyuruh Sasuke ke ruang Uks untuk memastikan lukanya tidak apa-apa. Sesampainya di ruang UKS, Tsunade memaksanya untuk beristirahat sebentar. Alhasil Sasuke baru masuk ke kelas pada jam perlajaran terakhir. Ia tidak mengacuhkan tatapan teman-temannya dan bisikan-bisikan tentang dirinya. Sasuke tidak perduli tanggapan orang tentang dirinya. Lagi pula tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang ingin di jadikan sahabatnya. Ia tidak membutuhkan seorang sahabat, karena itu hanya menyita waktu saja.

Di sudut ruangan Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto sedang tertidur di tempatnya dengan kepala di atas meja. Ia bahkan masih tertidur ketika pelajaran selesai. Sepertinya para guru memilih untuk membiarkannya saja.

Sasuke masih duduk di tempatnya ketika semua para siswa meninggalkan kelas yang hanya mensisahkan dirinya dan Naruto. Setelah kelas kosong, Sasuke membuka tasnya mengambil buku catatannya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih tertidur.

Sasuke memutar kursi di depan meja Naruto dan duduk menghadap pemuda berambut jabrik. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan penuh kebencian sebelum melemparkan buku catatannya ke kepala Naruto.

"Ouch!" Keluh Naruto. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengelus-ngelus daerah yang tadinya terkena hantaman buku Sasuke. Ia memandang buku di atas mejanya bingung.

"Pelajari!" Perintah Sasuke.

Naruto yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke, hampir terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Ka-kau- mau apa kau?" Naruto meneriaki Sasuke sambil memelotot.

Sasuke mengernyit memandang Naruto, apa orang ini tidak mengerti bahasa manusia?

Sasuke mengambil buku catatannya lalu membukanya dan menaruhnya kehadapan Naruto.

"Baca dan resapi!" Katanya tegas. Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya.

Naruto menatap buku Sasuke lalu memandang Sasuke. Bibirnya melengkung menunjukkan senyum berbahaya. "Teme, apa pukulanku kemarin sudah membuatmu gila? Untuk apa kau berbaik hati menyuruhku belajar?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Sepertinya ini membutuhkan lebih banyak kesabarannya.

"Idiot, Kemarin kau hanya beruntung. Aku tidak mengira kalau anak manja sepertimu bisa melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu. Yah memang tipe orang sepertimu lebih memanfaatkan otot daripada otak. Dan yang harus kau ingat, aku melakukan ini semua bukan untukmu, tetapi untuk diriku sendiri. atau lebih tepatnya ini semua atas perintah ayahmu sendiri." Jelas Sasuke. Ia mengetuk ngetukkan jari telunjukknya ke buku di atas meja.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah ketika Sasuke menyebutkan Ayahnya. Ia terlihat lebih marah. "Untuk apa Ayahku menyuruh orang yang lebih lemah dariku untuk mengajariku! Aku tidak sudi!"

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Sasuke mengambil bukunya yang terbuka lalu memukul kepala Naruto sekeras-kerasnya. Naruto yang tidak menyangka dengan serangan mendadak Sasuke hanya bisa kembali mengelus kepalanya.

"Beraninya kau!" Teriak Naruto murka. Tapi belum sempat Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, Sasuke menendak meja di hadapannya yang sukses mengenai perut Naruto membuatnya kembali duduk di kursinya. Nartuto memegang perutnya sambil mengernyit kesakitan.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan? Kemarin kau hanya beruntung." Kata Sasuke dengan nada penuh penekanan. Ia tersenyum puas melihat Naruto yang masih mengeluh kesakitan.

Sasuke kembali meletakkan bukunya di atas meja dan menunggu Naruto untuk membacanya. Tapi Naruto hanya diam saja dan menatap Sasuke kesal. Onyx bertemu biru. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka habiskan dengan saling melemparkan tatapan saling ingin membunuh.

Ketika ruangan mulai gelap dan lampu dengan sendirinya menyala barulah Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah jam tangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak punya waktu mengurusimu. Kau bawa buku itu dan pelajari di rumahmu." Perintah Sasuke. Ia memakai tas ranselnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia melirik Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berlari pulang kerumahnya.

Di kelas yang kosong, Naruto masih duduk di tempatnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia memandang buku catatan Sasuke di atas mejanya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Sejujurnya ia benar-benar marah, belum pernah ada orang yang berani melawannya sebelumnya. Biasanya orang yang sudah di pukulinya hingga babak belur tidak akan pernah berani muncul di hadapannya lagi. Tapi Sasuke malah mendekatinya dan memberinya perintah tanpa rasa takut. Memang benar posisi Sasuke lebih menguntungkan dari dirinya. Faktanya karena kejadian pemukulannya kemarin, Naruto mendapat teguran keras dari Ayahnya. Dan jika ia terlibat dalam perkelahian lagi maka Minato menjanjikan Naruto akan menyesali perbuatannya seumur hidupnya.

Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau tunduk begitu saja.

"Menarik." Gumam Naruto. "Kita lihat saja seberapa hebat dia."

Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu

Pada jam istirahat, Sasuke lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus mengejar ketinggalannya kemarin. Ia tidak boleh lengah, salah sedikit saja Sasuke bisa kehilangan beasiswanya. Ia bisa sekolah disini dengan modal beasiswa itu. Masuk ke sekolah ini tidak mudah, ia telah berkorban banyak. Oleh karena itu ia tidak akan membiarkan orang idiot itu menghancurkan segalanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Kejadian tadi pagi masih terngiang jelas dalam benaknya. Kejadian dimana Namikaze Naruto berdiri di hadapannya, merobek buku -yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya- di hadapannya dan melemparkannya tepat ke wajahnya. Sasuke masih ingat tatapan sinis yang Naruto berikan padanya sebelum berjalan ke bangkunya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali memukul wajahnya dan membuatnya babak belur. Hanya saja ia tahu, kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahnya. Api tidak bisa di lawan dengan api. Api harus di padamkan dengan air. Sayangnya, Sasuke kesulitan untuk menjadi air yang tenang. Lagipula ia bukan tipe orang yang suka bersosialisasi. Ia lebih suka sendirian. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Sasuke harus berhasil. Ia butuh uang itu. Ia letih terus-menerus bekerja tanpa kenal waktu. Keterlambatannya kemarin sudah cukup membuatnya jengah. Seandaninya orang tuanya masih hidup, ia pasti tidak akan mengalami hal sulit seperti ini. Atau seandainya kakaknya tidak pergi mungkin tanggung jawab berat ini akan berada di pundak Itachi bukan di pundaknya. Sasuke memandang Foto yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya. Dalam foto itu ada dirinya yang masih berumur lima tahun duduk di pangkuan ibunya, sedangkan ayah dan kakaknya berdiri di masing-masing sisinya.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat berusaha mengusir kerinduan yang hampir menyelubunginya. Ia selipkan foto itu ke dalam dompetnya dan meraih buku kosong yang ada di tasnya. Kita lihat saja selama apa Namikaze Naruto itu bisa bertingkah.

Di kelas Sasuke sengaja masuk lewat pintu belakang agar lebih cepat sampai di tempat Naruto. Naruto yang seperti biasa berada di alam mimpi terlonjak kaget begitu menerima pukulan keras dari pemuda Uchiha. Ia menyeringai kesal begitu melihat buku catatan baru terparkir di atas meja.

Di sampul buku tersebut tertulis :

"Baca dan Pelajari!"

Naruto memelototi punggung Sasuke. Ia mengebrak meja dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Si uchiha itu sukses menghancurkan moodnya. Apa sih yang harus ia lakukan agar si brengsek itu berhenti mengganggunya? Mungkin ia harus membuat rencana baru. Rencana yang lebih matang dengan memanfaatkan kelemahannya.

Ketika jam pelajaran selesai, Naruto telah menghilang. Buku yang Sasuke berikan padanya masih berada di posisi dimana Sasuke menaruhnya terakhir kali. Sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tidak menyentuh buku itu. Sasuke mengambil buku itu lalu menaruhnya di dalam laci meja Naruto.

_Minimal si idiot itu tidak merobeknya lagi._

Sasuke meregangkan otot-ototnya. Luka-luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi. Tapi tubuhnya semakin letih, akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu banyak menguras tenaganya waktu tidurnya pun semakin sedikit.

Tanpa pulang ke rumahnya, Sasuke langsung menuju ke tempat kerjanya. Ia hanya perlu mampir ke toilet di sekolahnya untuk berganti baju lalu berangkat. Setiap hari pada pukul setengah tujuh sampai sepuluh malam, ia akan sibuk bekerja di sebuah restoran kecil sebagai pramusaji. Pada hari liburpun, Sasuke juga bekerja di tempat lain. Semua uang yang ia dapatkan di gunakan untuk sewa apartement dan untuk mengisi perutnya.

Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu

Pelajaran olahraga adalah salah satu pelajaran yang di benci Sasuke. Bukan karena Sasuke tidak berbakat, hanya saja pelajaran itu terlalu menguras energinya yang ia siapkan untuk pekerjaannya setiap malam. Untungnya pada waktu itu guru Azuma –orang yang menolong Sasuke dalam perkelahiannya dengan Naruto- menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk di pinggir lapangan. Dengan alasan Sasuke terlihat belum sembuh benar akibat peristiwa waktu itu. Sasuke dengan senang hati mematuhinya.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke menyadari bahwa Naruto ternyata memiliki kelebihan dalam pelajaran olahraga. Ia menjadi pelari yang tercepat saat permainan footsal dan juga pencetak gol terbanyak. Guru azuma yang pada awalnya bersikap dingin pada Naruto, akhirnya lunak juga karena kelincahan sang pemuda blonde tersebut.

Sasuke terkesima ketika melihat tendangan salto Naruto yang sukses menaikkan angka timnya, tapi ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya, ketika Naruto secara mendadak memandangnya dan melemparkan pandangan meremehkan kepada Sasuke.

"Cih sok pamir." Gumam Sasuke.

Kalau tau pelajaran olahraga hanya akan membuatnya menganggur seperti ini, ia akan bangun lebih siang. Sasuke mengucek-ngucek matanya yang mulai mengantuk. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi mencari keran air untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

Sasuke membilas wajahnya yang terasa kaku dengan air dingin. Begitu matanya sudah kembali segar, ia mengambil sapu tangan di kantung celananya untuk membersihkan sisa air di wajahnya.

"Tadi aku keren kan?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan cengiran lima jarinya.

Sasuke tidak membalas, ia hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam. Sasuke melipat sapu tangannya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke lapangan berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan sang pemuda blonde.

"Kenapa? Apa kau letih bekerja setiap malam. " Naruto kembali berkata, "Kasihan orang miskin sepertimu sepertinya susah sekali mendapatkan uang."

Mendengar ini langkah Sasuke terhenti, ia menoleh ke arah Naruto, lalu menyeringai melecehkan. "Anak manja sepertimu mana mungkin tau bagaimana susahnya mencari uang."

Naruto terperangah. Mata birunya melebar karena jengkel, "Teme!"

Sasuke hanya membalas Naruto dengan senyuman. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya sambil bergumam, "dobe!"

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke dengan penuh amarah. Setelah punggung itu sepenuhnya menghilang. Ia menendang tembok di sampingnya dengan penuh emosi. Belum pernah ia di remehkan seperti ini. Naruto bersiap ingin pergi, ketika ada sesuatu yang lain menarik perhatiannya. Benda itu tergeletak di lantai tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berdiri tadi.

Sasuke mulai menyadari bahwa dompetnya hilang ketika jam istirahat. Ia merogoh kantung celana olahraganya, lalu semua kantong di dalam tasnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan di mana tepatnya benda itu berada.

"Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?" Sakura menyapa Sasuke yang berjalan melewatinya.

Mulai panik Sasuke berlarian di koridor. Ia menyusuri semua tempat yang tadi di lewatinya. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Ia berhenti sebentar berusaha mengingat-ngingat, dan Naruto secara mendadak muncul di kepalanya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Sasuke kembali ke kelasnya. Ia berhenti di depan meja Naruto dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

Naruto yang sedang asyik membaca komik dengan kaki di atas meja, tidak mengubris Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Apa kau lihat dompet berwarna hitam terjatuh saat kita bertemu tadi pagi?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia menatap Naruto penuh harap.

Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komik di tangannya, berkata dengan nada tidak perduli. "Tidak lihat."

Naruto merasakan hembusan nafas kekecewaan Sasuke di dekatnya. Ia baru mengangkat wajahnya ketika pemuda raven telah kembali hilang dari hadapannya. Setelah memastikan Sasuke telah pergi, Naruto menarik dompet Sasuke dari dalam saku celananya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Rasanya menyenangkan juga berhasil mengusili pemuda raven itu. Naruto membuka isi dompet itu, ia mendengus geli ketika mengetahui betapa sedikitnya jumlah uang yang dimiliki Sasuke.

"Bahkan uang jajanku sehari saja jauh lebih banyak." Gumamnya sambil tertawa-tawa.

Saat bel berbunyi, Sasuke masih belum kembali. Pemuda bermata onyx itupun masih tak terlihat ketika jam pelajaran terakhir dimulai. Naruto memandang bangku Sasuke yang kosong lalu memandang keluar jendela. Saat itu turun hujan deras. suhu udarapun terasa semakin dingin. Naruto memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ia memandang sekeliling kelas yang terlihat belajar dengan kidmat. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto terbangun saat jam pelajaran. Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa tidur, rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Naruto kembali membuka dompet Sasuke, lalu memandang ke bangku Sasuke yang kosong.

_Apa uang yang sedikit ini berjumlah sangat banyak di mata Sasuke? _Batin Naruto.

Semakin lama hati Naruto semakin tidak tenang. Bunyi petir dan derasnya hujan sepertinya sukses membuat Naruto merasa semakin gelisah. Ia bahkan tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang di tempatnya. Benaknya di penuhi oleh Sasuke. Dimana dia sekarang? Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Naruto menggeser mejanya sedikit untuk memberikan sedikit ruang kepada kakinya yang mulai gatal untuk berlari ke luar kelas. Dan sebuah buku terjatuh dari laci Naruto. Naruto menunduk dan memungut buku itu. Buku yang dulu tidak di perdulikannya, yang ia pikir telah diambil kembali oleh pemiliknya, ternyata selama ini berada disisinya menunggu untuk di buka. Naruto meletakkan buku itu di atas mejanya lalu membuka setiap halaman demi halaman. Buku yang berisi tulisan rapi Sasuke itu menerangkan salah satu pelajaran yang paling sulit baginya. Hanya saja catatan ini lebih singkat dan lebih mudah di mengerti.

Naruto membuka setiap halaman demi halaman. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa menulis secepat dan serapi ini. Ia masih ingat ketika ia merobek buku catatan pertamanya pada pagi hari dan pada jam istirahat Sasuke sudah kembali memberikan buku ini padanya. Naruto terlalu sibuk memerhatikan buku di hadapannya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kelas telah kosong. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali memandang tempat kosong Sasuke. Hanya ada tas dan beberapa buku yang tersusun rapi di meja itu. Naruto melirik keluar jendela, memandang langit yang mulai gelap dan hujan yang mereda. Tapi udara malah tambah dingin.

Suara gesekan pintu yang terbuka dan langkah kaki yang cepat langsung menarik perhatian Naruto. ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan langsung merasakan beban berat di hatinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sesak nafas.

Sasuke berdiri di dekat Naruto dengan wajah pucat. Seragamnya basah total. Rambutnya yang biasanya berdiri melawan arah gravitasi, kini tunduk. Tubuhnya gemetar karena kedinginan.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak menemukannya?" Suara Sasuke yang biasanya terdengar tenang dan dalam kini bergetar. "Dompet itu berwarna hitam berbentuk segi empat. Kau tidak lihat?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terlalu shocknya mengetahui bahwa Sasuke terus mencarinya tanpa memperdulikan dinginnya cuaca dan derasnya hujan. Ada rasa penyesalan di hatinya. Siapa yang sangka pemuda Uchiha yang begitu tangguh bisa terlihat begitu lemah dan kecil di hadapannya. Seharusnya Naruto merasa senang sekarang. Ia berhasil membuat Sasuke menderita dan membayar semua perlakuan yang ia terima selama ini. Tapi apa yang dirasakan Naruto malah sebaliknya. Rasa beban di hatinya bertambah berat begitu memandang mata Onyx Sasuke yang terlihat seperti memohon bantuannya.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Ia ingin minta maaf karena telah berbohong, tetapi kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah sebaliknya, "kau itu bodoh sekali ya? Untuk apa kau mati-matian mencari benda ini."

Naruto mengeluarkan dompet itu dari sakunya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia benci dengan dirinya dan kesal dengan harga dirinya yang begitu tinggi.

Sasuke menatap benda itu. Ia mengambil dompetnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk di baca. ia memeriksa isinya dan memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar merupakan dompetnya. Ia menarik keluar fotonya bersama keluarganya seraya menghela nafas lega. Ia masukkan kembali foto itu lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Sampai seketika ia sadar bahwa pemuda blonde yang telah membohonginya masih berdiri di sisinya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan terluka. Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kemarahannya sepertinya membuat bibir Sasuke beku.

Naruto tidak berani buka mulut. Ia lebih memilih memandang bahu Sasuke ketika melihat mata Onyx Sasuke berkaca-kaca. Ada Sesutu yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya.

"Aku menyerah." Sahut Sasuke akhirnya. Ia melangkah menuju kursinya sendiri. membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Inilah pertama kalinya Naruto merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan aneh yang begitu misterius baginya. Kakinya terasa gemetar dan dadanya sesak. Ia bingung dan tidak mengerti. Mengapa jatungnya berdetak begitu cepat? Mengapa hatinya begitu sakit? Mengapa ia begitu ingin mengejar pemuda raven itu dan memohon maaf kepadanya?

Dan yang paling membuatnya heran adalah Mengapa ia tidak rela Sasuke menyerah terhadapnya?

Jaaaaa akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk memotongnya disini hahaha

Naru terlalu jahat ya? Narusasunya jadi kurang terasa? Sengaja kok *ketawa evil

Anggap saja ini sebagai pembalasan atas Fanfic saya yang Just one Kiss, disitu Sasukenya minta di gamparkan? Nah di sini Narutonya yang minta di gampar *gampar author

Sebenarnya mau saya jadikan satu chapter, tapi kayaknya kebanyakan deh, jadi mending saya potong disini aja dan saya jadikan dua chapter.

Mohon maap apabila banyak typo

Ada yang ingin dituliskan mengenai fanfic saya satu ini? Ketidakpuasan? Kritikan yang membangun? Atau pujian? *Cengengesan

Ada yang tertarik tentang kelanjutannya nanti?

Yuk Silahkan di ripiuh ^_^

Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk meripiuh loh


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto dan Sasuke bukan milik saya

Warning : BL

Pair :Narusasu

Special thanks for :

Rannada Youichi, Yeonra Gekikara, Aicinta, Ra-insoo, Ha-chan, Sora asagi, Vermthy, Misa Yagami Hitsugaya, Akasaka Kirachiha, Fuyuki Fujisaki, Nura, Dee chan - tik, Frilia269, Azusa TheBadGirl, yuu kyuke, Leavian, rere, AzuraCantlye

Makasih atas reviewnya. ^_^

Happy reading

Naruto memang tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup susah. Ia lahir di keluarga kaya yang serba ada. Semua kebutuhannya selalu terpenuhi. Apapun bisa dia beli, dimulai dari barang-barang mahal sampai teman dan bahkan cinta. Jangan salah, di sekolahnya dulu, Naruto punya banyak teman. Teman yang dengan setia selalu datang jika ia panggil dan selalu bersamanya di saat-saat ia mulai bosan dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan seluruh uangnya. Cintapun bisa ia beli. Semua gadis cantik yang ia sukai tidak akan pernah menolaknya. Karena mereka tau, jika ia bersama dengan Naruto, Naruto akan memenuhi semua keinginannya. Tapi itu semua tidak pernah bertahan lama, karena Naruto adalah tipe orang yang cepat bosan. Ia akan meninggalkan segalanya ketika ia sudah mulai tidak menginginkannya. Dan lagipula Naruto bukan orang bodoh, ia tahu apa yang diingankan orang-orang itu darinya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah uang. Oleh karena itu, bergaya seperti seorang bos dan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan sudah menjadi kebiasannya. Ia akan menghancurkan semua orang yang di bencinya dan memberi pelajaran pada orang-orang yang mengusik hidupnya. Dan Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang yang patut menerima semua itu.

Naruto sudah menghajarnya hingga babak belur karena berani mengusik hidupnya, dan keesokan harinya pemuda itu muncul kembali dengan wajah yang masih dipenuhi luka, menantang kehadapannya. Tak ada rasa takut dimata Onyxnya yang segelap malam itu. Ia membalas tatapan mata Naruto dengan percaya diri. Dan itu membuat Naruto penasaran untuk tahu lebih banyak tentang Sasuke. Untuk mengetahui apa tepatnya yang bisa membuat pemuda itu bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Ia ingin Sasuke tunduk padanya.

Ia mulai mencari tau. Mengumpulkan segala informasi yang ada tentang Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke tinggal di apartementnya yang kecil. Ia tahu bahwa setiap malam pemuda Uchiha itu bekerja part time di sebuah restoran cepat saji di pinggir jalan. Semua informasi yang Naruto dapatkan seperti benturan keras di kepalanya. Sasuke bukan siapa-siapa dibandingkan dengan Naruto yang memiliki segalanya. Hal itu membuat Naruto semakin heran dan semakin ingin membuat pemuda itu tunduk di hadapannya.

Namun perasaan itu mendadak berubah. Ketika ia mendapati pemuda yang selalu memasang tampang datar itu memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon dan terlihat begitu lemah. Ada rasa tak tega yang muncul di hatinya. Perasahan aneh yang bergulat di dalam dadanya dan membuatnya sesak. Ia mengaku bersalah. Sebenarnya ia tidak menduga bahwa perbuatannya akan berdampak sedalam itu. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Sasuke kehujanan dan kedinginan selama berjam-jam. Jika bisa di ulang, Naruto tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Ya, Naruto untuk pertama kalinya merasa bersalah. Dan Ia bisa mengerti mengapa perasaan ini muncul. Tapi ada perasaan lain yang mengganggunya. Perasaan yang terus mengusiknya hingga sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakannya. Perasaan itu berusaha untuk memberi perintah kepada tubuhnya untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh. Seperti ketika bahu sang Uchiha itu bergetar kedinginan, muncul bisikan aneh di dalam otaknya yang mencair ke aliran darahnya, memanaskannya dan mulai memerintahkannya untuk memeluk Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Merengkuhnya ke dalam kehangatannya. Ini bukan rasa kasihan. Ini adalah perasaan sayang.

Yang mungkin bernama cinta.

My Poor Teacher

Chapter 2

By Slyeranime

"Kau menyerah? Kau yakin?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia tidak berani menatap Kakashi yang terlihat begitu kecewa. Baginya apa yang dilakukan Naruto kemarin sudah di luar batas kesabarannya. Sasuke memutuskan tidak terlibat urusan dengan pemuda idiot itu lagi.

"Apa ini karena peristiwa perkelahian kalian?" Tanya Kakashi. ia benar-benar terkejut Sasuke menyerah. Karena Sasuke yang ia kenal adalah anak yang tangguh dan pantang menyerah.

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia memandang sepatunya dengan letih. "Aku hanya merasa bahwa aku tidak mampu."

Sebenarnya Kakashi masih ingin mempertahankan Sasuke. Membujuknya untuk berusaha. Tapi Sasuke yang ia lihat saat ini membuatnya merasa tidak tega. Ia terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya dan ada garis hitam besar di bawah matanya. Mungkin Naruto memang telah menguras habis tenaga Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar." Katanya akhirnya, "dan beasiswamu akan tetap aku naikkan."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, terkejut, "Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Kau sudah berusaha dan berkorban banyak." Jelas Kakashi menutup pembicaraan. Ia mulai melanjutkan kembali kesibukannya yang sempat terhenti karena kedatangan Sasuke. Ia melirik Sasuke sebentar ketika pemuda raven itu menutup pintu kantornya.

Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu

Hari itu ada sesuatu yang berbeda di kelas Naruto. Hyuuga Hinata, siswi terpintar ke dua di Namikaze high School sedang berdiri di depan pintu mengintip ke dalam kelas. Ia memandang pemuda jabrik yang duduk di bangku paling belakang dengan perasaan takut-takut.

"Hinata, kau harus bicara dengannya bukan mengintipinya seperti ini!" Neji yang merupakan Kakak sepupunya yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya, mulai gerah melihat tingkah Hinata yang sudah 10 menit yang lalu hanya mampu berdiri di depan pintu.

Hinata terlihat hampir menangis. Sebenarnya dialah orang yang di tunjuk Kakashi untuk menggantikan Sasuke. Entah hal apa yang di janjikan Kakashi padanya, hingga pada akhirnya Hinata mau membantunya. Namun setelah mengetahui bahwa Naruto pernah menghajar Sasuke –orang yang di gantikannya- hingga babak belur, Hinata langsung menyesali keputusannya. Sayangnya, Kakashi menolak alasannya. Kakashi berkata bahwa sekasar-kasarnya Naruto, ia tidak akan mungkin memukul perempuan lemah lembut seperti Hinata. Alhasil ia harus benar-benar menjadi pendidik bagi Pemuda Namikaze beringasan itu.

"Neji, temani aku." Mohon Hinata. Ia memandang Neji dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Neji menggeleng, "Kalau ada aku bukannya malah aneh? Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Jika ia berani melakukan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak padamu, aku akan datang melindungimu. Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu dari sini." Neji berkata dengan penuh percaya diri, walau dalam hati ia tidak yakin bisa menang melawan putra pemilik sekolah itu.

Hinata dengan kaki gemetaran berjalan mendekat ke tempat Naruto. Ia berhenti ketika sampai di depannya. Ia melirik Naruto dengan takut-takut dan wajah super merah.

"Permisi," Sapa Hinata lemah.

Naruto –Hinata memerhatikan- sedang membaca buku yang menerangkan tentang logaritma matematika. Ada sobekan kertas di samping bukunya yang penuh dengan angka-angka hasil kerja pensil yang di genggam Naruto pada tangan kanannya. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya penasaran, ada yang ingin di katakannya, tapi wajah serius Naruto membuatnya ragu.

Hinata melirik Neji yang memberikan semangat padanya dari jauh. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam lalu kembali berkata dengan suara yang lebih besar, "Pe-perkenalkan nama-ku Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Naruto tak kunjung memberikan respon padanya. Ia malah semakin terlihat berkonsentrasi dengan kesibukannya. Pensilnya kembali menuliskan beberapa angka ke sisi kosong di kertasnya.

Hinata kembali melirik Neji memohon bantuan, tapi Neji hanya membalas tatapannya dengan bingung dan tidak mengerti.

"Ji-jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan. Tanyakan saja padaku." Kata Hinata lagi.

"Aarghh!" Naruto mengerang kesal. Ia meremas rambut blondenya dengan frustasi, membuat Hinata melompat mundur ketakutan dan Neji mengambil selangkah maju ke depan. Ia siap mengambil tindakan jika Naruto berani melukai sepupu kesayangannya.

Pada saat itulah Naruto baru menyadari keberadaan Hinata. Ia memandang Hinata dengan kedua alis bertaut, tidak mengerti untuk apa tepatnya gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah merah berkeringat.

"Ah, itu, anu, ee" Hinata yang di pandangi dalam diam oleh Naruto mulai gelagapan. Otaknya tidak mau bekerja. Entah mengapa, ia jadi tidak ingat mengenai tujuannya menemui Naruto. Ada perasaan takut dan malu yang menyelubunginya saat itu. Takut di marahi Naruto dan malu karena di tatap oleh mata biru sapphire indah itu.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang semerah tomat alis Naruto semakin terangkat tinggi.

Apa ada yang salah dengan gadis ini? Batinnya.

Naruto kembali memandang buku di atas mejanya, lalu -seperti ada sesuatu tidak mengenakkan yang kembali dalam ingatannya- Ia mengernyit penuh kekesalan. Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya. Sambil membawa buku itu bersamanya, ia berjalan melewati Hinata –yang masih mematung di tempatnya- menuju bangku paling depan tempat seorang pemuda berambut raven duduk.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya ketika pemuda blonde berdiri di depan mejanya. Naruto yang anehnya terlihat salting dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi Sasuke, mengerling kearah tempat lain sebentar, sebelum meletakkan buku –yang ternyata adalah buku pemberian Sasuke kepadanya- ke atas meja.

Ia menelan ludah sebentar, sebelum berkata, "ajarkan aku, aku tidak mengerti." Jari telunjuknya menunjuk soal nomor 1 yang ada dalam buku tersebut.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar Narut. Bukan hanya karena pernyataan Naruto padanya tapi juga kerena nada suaranya yang terkesan lembut. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa Naruto akan kembali mencari masalah dengannya. Ia bahkan sudah siap menghajar Naruto, jika ia berani melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya marah. Tapi yang terjadi malah sesuatu yang di luar prediksinya. Apa sekarang Naruto sudah mulai belajar? Tapi kenapa? Pertanyaan itu muncul di kepala Sasuke. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya, namun Naruto sepertinya berusaha menghindari bertatap mata dengannya.

Sasuke yang sebenarnya masih sangat marah dengan Naruto mulai sedikit melunak, ketika melihat perubahan dalam diri pemuda itu. Tapi kejadian kemarin masih terngiang jelas dalam ingatannya. Tak ada satupun kata maaf dari Naruto dan itu membuat Sasuke kembali mengeras. Lagipula Sasuke sudah mengundurkan diri. Naruto bukan tanggung jawabnya lagi.

Mata Onyx Sasuke beralih ke Hinata yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan wajah tidak mengerti.

"Hinata," Panggil Sasuke.

Hinata memandang Sasuke dan tersenyum malu-malu. "Sasuke kun?" katanya, ia berjalan ke sisi Sasuke yang lain berusaha mengambil jarak dari Naruto.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dan Hinata secara bergantian. Tidak mengerti apa yang sedang di rencanakan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Ajarkan dia." Titah Sasuke. Ia mengedikkan bahunya kearah Naruto, lalu beranjak minggir dari tempatnya, bermaksud membuat dua orang itu lebih leluasa.

Hinata yang pada awalnya kaget, akhirnya mengangguk mematuhi. Tapi Naruto terlihat tidak senang. Bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan memaksa pemuda Raven itu untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Naruto tahu, bahwa Sasuke marah padanya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa ia melepas tanggung jawabnya dengan semudah itu. Naruto memutuskan untuk sedikit merubah diri karena rasa bersalahnya. Ia belajar sampai begadang sebagai ganti atas perbuatannya. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak akan menerima jika Sasuke menyerah. Lagi pula Naruto tidak mau kalau bukan Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke yang diinginkannya, bukan yang lain.

_**Bugh.**_ Kelas mendadak hening. Siswa dan siswi yang pada awalnya asyik dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing kini memilih diam dan menyaksikan adegan itu dengan wajah serius. Hinata yang berada di jarak terdekat dari kejadian menutup mulutnya dan gemetar ketakutan. Ia memandang wajah Naruto yang memar akibat hantaman pukulan keras Sasuke dengan horor.

"Na-ruto kun?"

"Jangan menyentuhku, Brengsek." Bentak Sasuke keras. Ia siap mengambil ancang-ancang jika Naruto ingin melakukan pembalasan kepadanya. Tapi pemuda Blonde itu hanya mengelap cairan merah yang keluar dari bibirnya tanpa menunjukkan gerak-gerik perlawanan.

Merasa aman, Sasuke melemparkan _Death glare_nya pada Naruto sebelum berbalik pergi. Ia tersenyum puas, hatinya mulai lega. Rasa kesal dan amarah yang terus di tahannya dari kemarin, ia keluarkan melalui satu pukulan tadi. Walau tangannya terasa sakit, Sasuke tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Aaah seharusnya ia melakukan hal itu dari kemarin.

"Sasuke kun!" Teriakan Hinata menarik kembali perhatian Sasuke.

Terlambat. Naruto sudah berada tepat di belakang Sasuke. Tangannya menjulur seakan-akan ingin memukul Sasuke. Sasuke tidak sempat menghindar, ia hanya mampu menjadikan punggung tangannya menjadi tameng. Tanpa bisa di kendalikannya, mata Onyxnya menutup dan tangannya terkepal. Ia menunggu hantaman keras Naruto yang ternyata tak pernah datang. Sasuke merasakan pergelangan tangannya kembali di genggam dengan lebih erat. Tubuhnya di seret paksa ke keluar kelas. Sasuke tidak tahu, apa yang sedang di rencanakan Naruto. Ia hanya memandang punggung Naruto yang berjalan di hadapannya dalam diam. Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti melawan ketika mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu bercat coklat bertuliskan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah'.

Dan seperti yang di lakukan Naruto sebelum-sebelumnya, ia membanting pintu tanpa dosa itu terbuka dan menarik Sasuke masuk kedalam bersamanya.

Kakashi yang menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk membaca buku, hampir jatuh dari kursi ketika kedatangan tamu tak di undang tersebut. Ia menatap dua orang siswanya yang awut-awutan dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Oh, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tak ada kalimat lain yang terlintas di benaknya.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto dengan hentakan keras. Ia melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya kepada pemuda blonde, yang memandang Kepala sekolahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk di tebak.

"Aku tidak akan berubah, jika bukan Sasuke yang menjadi guruku." Kata Naruto mantap, sukses membuat mata Kakashi melebar dan Sasuke menganga penuh keterkejutan.

"Aku tidak butuh yang lain, aku cuman butuh dia." Kali ini Naruto mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah Sasuke yang membalasnya dengan _death glare_ kebanggaannya. 

Kakashi menatap Sasuke menuntut penjelasan, tetapi tatapan bingung dari pemuda Uchiha tak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Itu tergantung pada Sasuke." Kata Kakashi akhirnya. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia senang juga. Yah usahanya untuk merubah Naruto mulai menunjukkan perkembangan. Minato dan Kushina pasti senang mendengarnya.

Mendadak Sasuke merasakan dua pasang mata jatuh kepadanya. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memaksa, sedangkan Kakashi mentapnya dengan pandangan penuh harap. Sasuke yang masih bingung dengan cepatnya kejadian berlalu, terlihat ragu dan ingin menolak.

"Bertindaklah seperti laki-laki! Laki-laki tidak akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri!" Geram Naruto. Tapi Sasuke malah memutar bola matanya, tidak perduli.

"Setelah ku pikir-pikir, kau memang seharusnya menyelesaikan tugasmu, Sasuke. Karena aku menepati janjiku, maka kau juga harus menepati janjimu." Sergah Kakashi membuat Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Apa uangnya sudah di kirim? Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apa ini jebakan? Secara mendadak ia kembali mengingat uang yang setara dengan sewa apartementnya selama satu tahun itu. Apa uang itu sudah ada di dalam rekeningnya?

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa memeriksanya." Tambah Kakashi berusaha meyakinkan.

Sasuke memandang kepala sekolahnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang ternyata sedang memasang tampang mengancam. Ckckck, si blonde ini selalu menghancurkan moodnya.

Tapi Sasuke yang merasa tidak enak, akhirnya menyerah juga. "Baiklah! Akan ku lanjutkan! Puas?" Ia menatap ke dua orang penghuni lainnya dengan kesal sebelum berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Naruto dan Kakashi yang menukar pandang penuh arti, kini sama-sama tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Mohon kerja samanya, Naruto."

"Dengan senang hati, Sensei."

Dan sejak saat itu, hubungan antara ke dua orang itu menjadi lebih dekat.

Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu

Sasuke tidak mengerti, apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Naruto. Secara mendadak ia berubah menjadi orang yang bukan seperti dirinya. Ia menjadi lebih kekanak-kanakan dan mulai bersikap manja jika berada di dekat Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mau mengambil pusing, Naruto berubah itu malah suatu hal yang bagus untuknya. Yah karena selain harus merubahnya menjadi anak yang pintar, Sasuke juga bertanggung jawab untuk memperbaiki sikap Naruto. Tapi lama kelamaan, Sasuke tidak bisa bersikap untuk tidak curiga. Bagaimana tidak, bentakan Sasuke yang biasanya dibalas dengan tatapan penuh ancaman dari Naruto kini di gantikan dengan wajah cemberut seperti anak SD yang tidak di beri permen. Di tambah lagi dengan semangat Naruto untuk belajar. Bagus sih, tapi mencurigakan.

Naruto bahkan mengajak Sasuke makan siang bersama. Ia mulai memesan berbagai makanan mahal dan membiarkan Sasuke memakan semuanya. Awalnya Sasuke menolak, takut di racuni, tapi mencium aroma menggiurkan dari daging sapi panggang di mejanya ia tak mampu menolak. Maklumlah sejak orang tuanya meninggal, Sasuke tidak pernah memakan masakan enak seperti ini. Paling cuman bento buatan fangirlsnya atau ramen di lemarinya.

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka. Duduk di dalam apartement Sasuke, dengan buku berjajar rapi di sekitar mereka. Ini semua adalah keinginan Naruto. Ia ingin mencari suasana baru. Sasuke tak mampu menolak. Naruto bersi keras untuk ke rumahnya. Ia mengancam jika bukan di rumah Sasuke maka ia tak akan mau belajar. Tapi ketika sampai di rumah, telinga Sasuke menjadi panas akibat ocehannya yang seperti :

"Kamarku bahkan lebih besar dari seluruh apartementmu."

Atau

"Bagaimana kau bisa hidup seperti ini? Tanpa AC dan TV?"

Dan

"Kasihan, kau ini miskin sekali ya."

Sasuke yang kesal setengah mati, hanya bisa menahan amarahnya dengan fokus ke dalam materi-materi yang akan di berikannya kepada Naruto nanti. Jika bukan karena uang di rekeningnya, ia pasti sudah menendang Naruto keluar dari rumahnya. Ternyata sikapnya yang suka meremehkan dan membanggakan kekayaan orang tuanya tetap tidak berubah.

"Dasar idiot! Mengerjakan soal dasar seperti ini saja kau tidak bisa. Otakmu masih ada di tempatnya kan? Atau telingamu yang tidak menjalankan fungsinya dengan baik? Berapa kali harus ku jelaskan baru mengerti?" Makian hangat Sasuke menusuk-nusuk telinga Naruto.

Tepatnya pada saat itu, dimulailah hari pertama proses pembelajaran antara guru dan murid yang di perankan oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto. Sasuke yang kesal dengan Naruto yang terlambat menyerap setiap kata yang di lontarkannya membuat sang Uchiha itu merasa letih dan putus asa. Walau Naruto berkeinginan untuk berubah pun, itu tetap tidak cukup. Otak Naruto mungkin tidak mampu.

Di lain pihak, Naruto yang merasa kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi merasa harga dirinya di injak-injak dengan mudahnya oleh sang guru yang malah terkesan lamban dari dirinya. Naruto bukannya tidak mengerti, tapi ia tidak bisa menyimak apa yang di katakan Sasuke. Ia terlalu sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan suara yang semakin lama semakin keras. Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia tidak tahu harus memandang kemana. Mata Onyx Sasuke mendadak terlihat begitu indah, ia bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya yang gugup lewat kegelapannya. Dan bibir Sasuke terlihat begitu menggoda. Setiap Naruto memandang bibir itu, seakan-akan ada gerakan _slow motion_ yang memperjelas bagaimana bibir berwarna pink itu terbuka memamerkan jajaran gigi putih nan rapi. Ia bahkan tidak sadar menjilati bibirnya sendiri, ketika lidah Sasuke mengintip dari sana. Menatap bukupun tidak memberikan ketenangan bagi Naruto. Sasuke akan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk buku yang memang terletak di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. Hal ini akan membuat Naruto semakin tidak tenang, takut jantungnya melompat keluar secara mendadak. Tembokpun tak bisa menyelamatkan Naruto. Jika ia memandang tembok atau ketempat lain, Sasuke akan mulai memukul kepalanya dengan buku untuk menarik perhatiannya kembali.

Naruto merasa serba salah. Ia mulai kesal ketika Sasuke tak berhenti memberikan kata-kata makian kepadanya. Apa pemuda lamban itu tidak menyadari suara detak jantungnya? Apa ia tidak sadar suhunya yang mulai memanas?

"Aaaargh aku capek! Sudah, aku mau tidur!" Naruto menjauhkan diri dari buku di dekatnya. Atau lebih tepatnya menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke. Ia melompat ke ranjang Sasuke dan berbaring disana. Ia butuh penenangan diri. Debar-debar jantungnya semakin parah. Walau tak tenang, tetap ada perasaan senang yang mengelembung di hatinya. Ia suka bersama Sasuke. Berada di sisinya membuatnya lebih bergairah dan lebih bersemangat.

"Oi Naruto, kau terlalu lama membuang-buang waktu. Sampai sekarang belum ada satupun materi yang bisa kau kuasai." Tegur Sasuke.

Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya dengan kesal. "Teme! Kan sudah ku bilang kalau aku capek."

Sasuke melepaskan _deathglare_ andalannya. Ternyata selain bengis pemuda di hadapannya ini juga punya sikap egois.

"Sa-su-ke." Naruto berbisik. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman yang terpampang di wajahnya membuat pemuda yang punya nama bergidik. Mendadak suasana berubah.

Apa lagi sekarang? Batin Sasuke was-was.

Senyuman Naruto mendadak berubah menjadi cengiran lebar yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Jalan-jalan denganku yuk."

Sasuke mendadak terpaku di tempatnya mendengar kalimat kramat Naruto. Alisnya berkerut. Apa Naruto baru saja mengajaknya? Naruto yang kasar, bengis, dan tidak tahu diri itu sedang mengajaknya keluar?

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya curiga. Jika dipikir-pikir, hari ini ke anehan Naruto sudah terlalu berlebihan. Ia secara mendadak muncul di hadapan Sasuke, menanyakan tentang pelajaran, lalu pergi ke tempat Kakashi memaksanya agar mau kembali menjadi gurunya. Pada hari libur ia mengajaknya ke restoran dan sekarang ia mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan. Naruto seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjebaknya.

Seperti bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Sasuke, Naruto memutar bola matanya dengan tidak sabaran. "Aku cuman mau mengajakmu makan malam, aku lapar!"

Sasuke mebelalakkan matanya heran.

_Jika ia lapar harusnya bilang dari tadi._

Ia mengangkat pantatnya dari lantai dan berjalan menuju lemari dapurnya. Apartementnya hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan, jadi setiap gerak gerik Sasuke dapat Naruto lihat tanpa terhalang. Sasuke mengambil sebungkus ramen dari lemarinya dan mulai membuka bungkusannya. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Perutnya lapar, tapi ia tidak berani mengganggu Sasuke yang terlihat asyik sendiri dengan kesibukannya, jadi Naruto memilih untuk tetap berbaring dalam diam.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke datang dengan membawa semangkuk besar ramen. Naruto mencium aroma lezat yang menghambur ke seluruh ruangan, ketika Sasuke meletakkan ramen ke atas meja penghangatnya.

"Dari pada kau menghabiskan uangmu untuk memesan makan malam mewah lebih baik kau makan ini saja." Jelas Sasuke. Sasuke memang sangat suka uang. Dan dia benci melihat orang lain menghambur-hamburkannya begitu saja. Yah seperti apa yang dilakukan Naruto tadi siang.

Naruto yang sudah merubah posisi dirinya menjadi duduk hanya bisa terpaku melihat ramen yang di buat Sasuke untuknya. Otaknya bekerja dua kali lebih cepat.

Sasuke membuatkan ramen untuknya, apa itu pertanda bahwa ia menyukainya? Walau hal itu hanya opininya semata, Naruto tetap merasa senang. Bahkan sangat.

"Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Sasuke ketika menyadari Naruto masih bertahan ditempatnya.

Naruto menggeleng cepat dan langsung menyambar ramen di atas meja. Ia memakannya dengan menikmati setiap cinta yang di curahkan Sasuke untuknya.

Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu

Keesokan harinya, Naruto datang sedikit terlambat dari biasanya. Tadi malam ia tidur terlalu larut akibat terlalu bahagia. Hari-harinya bersama Sasuke ternyata terasa begitu menyenangkan. Siapa yang sangka ia bisa akrab dengan pemuda miskin yang awalnya terlihat begitu menyebalkan. Naruto memarkirkan motor ninjanya di tempat parkir. Ia melepaskan helmnya dan merapikan rambut kuningnya yang acak-acakan. Ia bercermin dengan menggunakan kaca spion motornya dan mulai menggulung seragam sekolahnya yang berlengan panjang sampai ke sikunya. Ia membuka dua kancing bajunya paling atas dan melepas dasinya yang tadi di kenekannya.

Yah beginilah gaya Naruto. saat masih di rumah, ia akan berpakaian rapi demi Tousannya. Ayahnya adalah ayah yang sangat tegas dan disiplin. Naruto harus bersikap baik di rumahnya jika ingin tetap di akui sebagai anak dari Namikaze. Dirinya yang pada awalnya di paksa pindah dari inggris oleh Ayahnya -akibat kelakuannya- sebenarnya memutuskan untuk melawan segala pertaruran yang di buat sang Namikaze. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai sadar, Ayahnya adalah orang yang hebat sekaligus mengerikan. Jika tidak ada Ibunya mungkin sekarang Naruto tidak bisa hidup bebas seperti ini.

"Namikaze Naruto?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang Naruto.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati dua orang pemuda, yang satu berambut coklat yang diikat ke atas seperti nanas dan yang satunya lagi berambut pendek dengan tattoo merah di masing-masing pipinya. Naruto menyipitkan matanya menyelidik. Ia belum pernah melihat dua orang itu. yah maklumlah ia memang tak pernah menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Ya?" Naruto menjawab memandang dua orang itu dengan tatapan menantang. Siapapun mereka, Naruto merasakan firasat yang tidak baik.

Pemuda berambut nanas menyeringai geli, melihat respon Naruto kepada meraka. "Kami bukan musuhmu. Kami tau apa dampaknya berurusan dengan pemuda Namikaze."

"Heh. Baguslah." Naruto merekahkan senyuman meremehkan di bibirnya. Ternyata mereka sadar berurusan denga siapa.

"Tapi kita punya musuh yang sama." Lanjutnya.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, bingung. Musuh? Setahu Naruto di sini ia tidak punya musuh. Tapi kalau di sekolahnya yang dulu mungkin banyak.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kami sudah lama dendam padanya. Dan kudengar hubungan diantara kalian sangatlah buruk. "

Naruto terpaku di tempatnya. Otaknya berusaha merespon setiap kata yang di lontarkan lelaki itu.

"Kami ingin memberi pelajaran kepadanya. Orang miskin seperti dia sama sekali tidak cocok bersekolah di tempat elit seperti ini." Salah satu pemuda memamerkan giginya yang bertaring "Oleh karena itu aku ingin kau membantu kami. Kau mau?"

Naruto tak mengucapkan apapun. Sepertinya pemuda itu telah salah paham. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke sudah membaik. Sasuke malah telah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang sangat di sukainya. Jadi jika ada orang yang ingin menyakitinya, tentu harus berurusan dengannya. Dan Naruto tidak begitu suka menggertak orang. Gertakan hanya di lakukan oleh pengecut.

"Jika begini sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjaga janjiku dengan Tousan." Kata Naruto dengan sebuah seringai menantang di wajahnya.

Ia berjalan kea rah dua laki-laki itu dengan tangan terpekal.

"Sudah cukup lama aku tidak melakukan ini."

Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu

Ada kabar burung yang yang terdengar di Namikaze High School. Di katakan bahwa terjadi perkelahian di tempat parkir. Dan berdasarkan bukti yang ada salah satu diantara mereka adalah Pemuda Namikaze. Hal itu membuat Sasuke berlari kesana kemari mencari keberadaan muridnya yang berstatus sebagai tersangka. Sasuke mencari di berbagai tempat, tapi batang hidung pemuda berambut blonde itu tak kunjung terlihat.

Sasuke heran. Ia pikir Naruto sudah berubah. Sifat bringasan dan cepat marahnya seharusnya sudah hilang. Mendengar ini Kakashi juga tidak bisa diam. ia memanggil Sasuke dan memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sayangnya, Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng ketika menjawab segala pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Kakashi.

Naruto tidak masuk ketika jam pelajaran berlangsung. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda blonde itu. Sasuke yang mengkhawatirkan Naruto, tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam setiap mata pelajaran. Ia tak bisa berhenti menoleh kearah bangku kosong Naruto. Sasuke bahkan masih merasa gelisah ketika sampai di apartementnya. Ia yang sudah berhenti dari kerja _Part time_nya hanya menganggur di rumah dan berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada Naruto. tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Naruto bukan tipe korban yang di hajar habis-habisan. Ia malah lebih seperti tersangka yang akan menyerang membabi buta.

Suara ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Ia melirik jam dinding di temboknya, tepat menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Aneh, selain penjaga Apartement ia tidak pernah kedatangan tamu. Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan memutuskan mengintip dari lubang pintu. Dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika menemukan Naruto berdiri disana dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah yang kotor.

"Naruto!" Sasuke sedikit berteriak ketika melihat pemuda itu nyengir lebar di hadapannya.

"Oi Sasuke, izinkan aku masuk."

Sasuke menyingkir sedikit untuk membiarkan Naruto masuk. Pemuda itu meletakkan tas ranselnya di lantai dan melompat naik ke atas ranjang Sasuke. Sedangkan yang punya rumah langsung menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sedari tadi terus berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Ckckck," Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan gaya sok. "Kau ini begitu penasaran tentang diriku ya?"

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar perkataan narsis Naruto."Aku serius! Ceritakan padaku tentang apa yang terjadi! Apa kau benar-benar berkelahi?"

Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dari ranjang dan duduk di tempat tidur dengan kaki menyentuh lantai. Ia memandang Sasuke, letih. Seakan-akan hari ini ia benar-benar malas untuk mengungkit masalah itu. Tapi melihat keseriusan di wajah Sasuke, ia akhirnya mengangguk.

"Jadi itu benar?"

Naruto kembali mengangguk.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Ternyata kau masih belum berubah. Sepertinya aku telah gagal menjadi guru yang baik bagimu."

Naruto mengernyit. Ia memandang pemuda di hadapannya itu, kesal. "Aku punya alasan untuk melakukan itu semua. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku."

"Berterima kasih? Untuk apa?"

"Karena kaulah penyebab mengapa aku menghajar mereka."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. Apa Naruto sedang melimpahkan kesalahannya kepadanya sekarang? Sasuke bahkan tidak tau siapa tepatnya orang yang dihajar Naruto itu?

"Dasar dobe, tidak baik menyalahkan orang lain atas semua perbuatanmu." Kata Sasuke, "masa aku harus mengajarkanmu tentang itu juga."

Naruto memutar bola matanya tidak sabaran. "Dia menghinamu dan aku menghajarnya."

Sasuke kembali terperangah. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Jadi Naruto bermaksud membelanya? Tunggu ini terlalu aneh. Sejak kapan Naruto perduli padanya? Sasuke memandang Naruto curiga. Sepertinya dugaannya selama ini benar. Naruto sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk menghancurkannya. Sasuke menyipitkan mata untuk menemukan bukti yang bisa membenarkan kata-katanya. Tapi ekspresi Naruto sekarang menunjukkan keseriusannya.

Sasuke menepis keraguannya. Ia tidak boleh tertipu. Bukankah dulu, ia juga sukses membohongi Sasuke.

Sasuke bersandar di tembok dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, menyelidik. "Tak perlu menyembunyikannya dariku, Naruto. Aku tau, kau merencanakan sesuatu. Apa kau benar-benar dendam padaku?"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Jangan bohong! Semua perubahan sikapmu yang begitu drastis kepadaku, memiliki maksud yang tersembunyikan? Kau ingin membalas dendam padakukan?"

Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, bingung. Memang benar ia menyembunyikan sesuatu pada Sasuke. Tidak, bukannya menyembunyikan, tapi Sasukelah yang tidak sensitive. ia bersikap baik karena ia memang menginginkannya. Sudah hukum alamkan untuk selalu membuat orang yang kita cintai bahagia?

"Itu tidak beanr. Pikiranmu itu negative sekali." Kata Naruto membela diri. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya kedepan membuat Sasuke semakin curiga.

"Lalu kenapa secara mendadak kau berubah seperti ini? Sifatmu yang dulu dan sekarang itu benar-benar berbeda, dobe!"

"Teme! Kau itu benar-benar lamban!"

"Lamban? Heh, pemuda _stupid_ sepertimu tidak berhak menghinaku seperti itu! sudahlah jangan mengaihkan pembicaraan!"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Berusaha mengeluarkan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja. "Apa kau tau ada Sesutu hal yang bisa membuat seseorang berubah secara drastis?" Naruto diam sebentar ia memandang Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tanya.

"Apa?"

"Jawabannya adalah Cinta. Karena cintalah seseorang bisa melakukan apapun yang bahkan mustahil untuk di nalar dengan menggunakan otak encermu." Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Otak jeniusnya kali ini agak kesulitan mencerna kata-kata Naruto. tapi mata biru Naruto sepertinya telah menjelaskannya. Biru sapphire itu memandang lurus ke mata Onyx Sasuke. Dan secara mendadak, di hati Sasuke muncul gejolak yang aneh. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai merona merah. secara tidak langsung Naruto sedang menyatakan cinta padanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka habiskan dalam diam. Suasana menjadi canggung.

Sasuke tidak mampu berkata-kata. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa Naruto menyukainya. Entah mengapa tatapan mata Naruto tadi seperti mengatakan kejujuran dan Sasuke mempercayainya. Ini aneh. Biasanya jika ada seorang gadis menyatakan cinta padanya, ia akan tetap bersikap biasa. Tapi mengapa kata cinta dari Naruto terasa begitu berbeda? Ada perasaan senang di hatinya. Detak Jantungnyapun tak bisa di ajak kerja sama.

Naruto yang merasa malu sekaligus lega karena berhasil menyatakan perasaannya, kini kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan bantal berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Bisa dibilang, sekarang ini ia sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Naruto, kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah malam." Tegur Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar menjadi super lembut. Sepertinya ia lupa bagaimana harus bersikap di depan pemuda blonde itu.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang. Tousan akan membunuhku kalau aku pulang. " Balas Naruto.

"Eh? Lalu kau akan menginap disini?" Sasuke mulai panik. Apa yang sedang Naruto pikirkan? Sasuke tidak bisa konsentrasi jika ia terus berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Naruto. sekarang saja Jantungnya sudah berdetak begitu cepat. Aah kenapa ia begini lemah sih.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia memeluk bantal guling dan berbalik membelakangi Sasuke. Ia takut Sasuke melihat wajahnya. Harga dirinya bisa jatuh kalau Sasuke melihat betapa merahnya wajahnya sekarang ini. "Bagaimanapun juga, aku berkelahi karena membelamu."

"Aku tidak minta untuk di bela! Lagipula bukankah kau juga selalu menghinaku?" Kata Sasuke berusaha membalikkan keadaan.

Naruto diam sebentar. Sepertinya mulutnya sedikit berat untuk mengatakan kata-kata yang ada di kepalanya. "Baiklah salahkan saja aku. Salahkan aku yang terlalu mencintaimu."

Sasuke kembali ber_blushing_ ria. Ia mengerling rambut blonde, Naruto. sebelum memutuskan untuk menyerah. Ia mengambil kasur tipis dari lemarinya dan menggelarnya di lantai di samping ranjang. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi ia membaringkan dirinya di sana dan memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Sayangnya, malam itu rasa kantuk Sasuke sama sekali tidak muncul. Ia berguling ke kanan lalu berguling ke kiri berusaha mencari posisi tidur yang membuatnya nyaman.

Di sisi lain Naruto masih tidak berani merubah posisinya. Ia hanya tetap mematung tanpa bergerak. Aah mengapa cinta begini sulit? Cinta bahkan sukses membuat dua orang itu tak bisa tidur semalaman.

Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu

"Dasar dobe! semua ini gara-gara kau!" Maki Sasuke. Ia turun dari motor dengan wajah super jutek. Tepatnya hari ini, Uchiha Sasuke terpaksa datang terlambat ke sekolah.

"Aku lagi." Gumam Naruto dalam hati. Padahal tadi pagi ia lebih dulu bangun dari Sasuke. dan Sasukelah penyebab mereka datang terlambat saat ini.

"Seharusnya kau membangunkanku. Bukannya malah melamun di sampingku." Sasuke kembali menggerutu. Ia memelototi Naruto yang baru melepaskan helmnya.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah salahkan saja aku. Salahkan aku yang terlalu mencintaimu, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menatapi wajah tidurmu dibanding memilih membangunkanmu."

Sasuke tercekat ludahnya sendiri. tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi. "Dobe, ini masih pagi." Bisiknya pelan. Ia menunduk memandang sepatunya sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum geli. Sekarang ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kata-kata gombalan seperti itu. kalimat itu selalu sukses menurunkan emosi Sasuke. Dan dia akan terus mempergunakannya, jika Sasuke mulai naik darah.

"Ayo pergi." Ajak Naruto. Ia menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dengan sela-sela jarinya.

"Tunggu." Panggil Sasuke. Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda blonde itu.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menunggu pemuda raven di belakangnya. Dan begitu mereka telah sejajar, Sasuke menarik keluar dasi sekolah yang ada di kantung celananya, lalu mengalungkannya ke kerah seragam Naruto. Naruto yang kaget hanya mampu berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Dalam hati ia merutuki sikap Sasuke ini. Pemuda lamban yang tidak sensitive. Apa Sasuke sadar betapa dekatnya jarak diantara mereka saat ini? Naruto bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengontrol dirinya. Jadi ketika biru sapphire Naruto jatuh ke bibir merah Sasuke, secara spontan ia mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir itu dengan sangat lembut. Sasuke yang pada awalnya sibuk memakaikan dasi ke kerah Naruto, langsung terpaku di tempatnya.

Ketika kedua bibir terpisah. Dua mata kembali saling memandang.

"Baiklah salahkan saja aku. Salahkan aku yang terlalu mencintaimu dan tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menciummu." Ucap Naruto cepat, ketika melihat Sasuke yang mau meledak.

Bagaikan mantra. Raut wajah Sasuke kembali berubah merah. ia menunduk memandang sepatunya dan berjalan duluan mendahului Naruto. Tidak memperdulikan dasi Naruto yang baru setengah jadi.

-End-

Akhirnya selesai juga *lap keringat

Sumpah nih fanfic benar-benar menguras tenaga saya.

Lagi-lagi endingnya gaje. Saya emang kurang bisa bikin ending yang cute. Tapi yang penting mereka bahagia dan tetap bersama

Mohon maap apabila banyak typo

Ada yang ingin dituliskan mengenai fanfic saya satu ini? Ketidakpuasan? Kritikan yang membangun? Atau pujian? *Cengengesan

Yuk Silahkan di ripiuh ^_^

Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk meripiuh loh


End file.
